shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 30
Chapter 29: Unplanned Attack By: User:Lvdoomien _________________________________________________________________________________________ Lynn: You want to kill all of them?! Are you mad?! Neko: I'm not mad I just want to restore the honor of my people! Lynn: They'll kill you! Neko: I don't care! Just as long as those six are dead I don't care if I die in the process! Lynn: You can't take them all at once! Neko: But it's the only way to! If I slice one of them in half their healer will just heal them! I have to kill them all at once! Lynn: Neko don't try it! I won't let you! I won't stand by and let somebody throw themselves to their death! Even if I have to stop you by force! Neko: You can't stop me Lynn! If you get in my way I'll cut you down! Lynn: Neko, there must be another way to gain back the honor of your people. This is a problem we can't solve by fighting. Neko: You're right. I can't kill them all. Lynn: There we go. Neko: Not alone. Lynn: You gotta be kidding. Neko: Lynn if you, me, and your crew attack the marines we can kill them! Lynn: Neko, come on. Think about it. Neko: Well- Reggie: Hey quick question. Lynn: Reggie we're busy can it wait? Reggie: But what are we gonna do about Tomas? Lynn: .... What? Sake: Tomas. He's been captured by the marines. Remember? Lynn: They captured Tomas...? Reggie: Yeah, they did a while ago remember? Lynn: They... THEY HAVE MY TOMAS!!! Reggie: Jesus! Sake: Should we go after her? Neko: Well we were discussing heading down there, so yeah. Sake: Alright, let's go then! Meanwhile, at the base Tomas: Komota where the hell should we go?! Komota: Outside maybe?! Tomas: Damnit Komota! Don't be sarcastic with me! Komota: Damnit Tomas! You are going to get us killed! Tomas: Why do I keep finding these dead ends?! Shredder man: You have two options, pirates. You can give up now, or I can shred you both to bits. Tomas: We can take you! Right Komota? Shredder man: Quite the reliable friend you have there. Now give up or die! Tomas: Bring it! Tomas: OW! DAMN THAT HURT! Shredder man: Well there's more where that came from! Tomas: I'll still beat you! Shredder man: Bara Cannonball! Ahhhhh!!!! Tomas: Well that was convenient. Now Komota! Wake up! Komota: Huh what? What I miss? Tomas: You well asleep! The hell is with you?! Komota: I do not know actually, I just feel tired all of the sudden. Tomas: Well come on! We gotta find a way out of here! Komota: He knows where he is going! Let us follow him! Tomas: Alright! Tomas: DAMN IT NOT AGAIN!!!! Komota: Tomas you idiot! Meanwhile, in Timber's office Timber: Constantine! Who set off the alarm?! Nero: It's those pirates! Naomi let the blonde one escape and the other one was saved by him! Timber: Well do something! I don't want those pirates escaping! Nero: I already have Vice Admiral! I send Samso after them! Timber: I mean you do something! Not Captain Jansen! Go find them! Nero: Yes Vice Admiral! Timber: What the... Timber: Pirate! Lynn: Where's my Tomas!?! Timber: I don't know who you're talking about! Now you have five seconds to submit or I'll crush you! Lynn: Try me! Timber: Oh you think you'll beat me because of your powers? I have powers to, pirate! Behold the strengthening powers of the Juhi Juhi no Mi! (Bark Bark fruit) TO BE CONTINUED <-Previous Next-> Category:Lvdoomien Category:Stories Category:Shells